iPod Challenge
by Andy Elric
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 nuevas y rápidas historias pokeshipping. Con un poco de ayuda de la función "aleatorio" y mucho tiempo libre, este fue el resultado.
1. Parte I

_Sorpresa! Les traigo este rápido y relativamente pequeño reto. Por si no lo conocen les explicaré en qué consiste. Se trata de poner en random el iPod, de la canción que salga se escribe una historia y solo se tiene de tiempo para realizarla lo que dura la canción. _

_Esto es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace más de un año, pero quería hacerlo en un café (tomando uno por supuesto) en un día frío o nublado o lluvioso. Finalmente ayer se alinearon los planetas y se dieron todas las condiciones (aparte que no tuve acceso a internet en todo el rato que estuve allí) para poder hacer esto. _

_Como les digo, es literalmente lo primero que se viene a la mente escuchando la canción, es lo que se escribe. Por eso es que salieron estos drables que si son un poco tontos, cortos, incompletos y sin sentido... bueno es como el punto. Sin más explicación, espero que lo disfruten!_

_**Ejercicio •16. – Kinky**_

- Vamos Ash, es momento de que quemes esa grasa que tienes de mas. – Misty reía por la expresión de enojo de su mejor amigo que además no estaba nada contento por haber sido despertado a las seis de la mañana y estar fuera de su casa en ropa deportiva. Todo por culpa de la pelirroja que no lo dejaba de molestar. Sí, tenía un par de kilos extras, pero no se notaban, ¿o si? – Manos al frente y flexiona hacia un lado. – Ordenó la chica.

- ¿Flexionar que?

- Las piernas Ash y mueve la cintura hacia un lado y… - Misty realizaba la pose que tan complicada le resultaba al entrenador. – Ahora dóblate hacia abajo y estira los dedos hasta tocarte los pies.

- De acuerdo. – realizó la acción sin conseguir mucho hasta que escuchó a su cadera tronar – ¡Aaaaayy! – Gritó en agonía quedándose trabado en esa pose

- ¡Oh no, Ash! ¡¿Estás bien?! –

- ¡Claramente no! – La voz se escuchaba hueca proviniendo desde casi debajo de sus rodillas.

- Oh Diablos, creo que despertaré a Delia, espera aquí

- ¡Y a donde voy a ir! – Gritó enojado mientras escuchaba los pasos alejarse.

Lo bueno es que un poco de ejercicio no lastimaba a nadie.

**Need You Now. – Lady Antebellum **

Había sido la cosa más difícil que tenía que enfrentar en toda su vida. Sabía que las rupturas eran complicadas y desgarradoras, pero jamás pensó que al grado de sentir como si el lugar que debiera estar su corazón se encontrara totalmente vacío. Simplemente no sabía como iba a sobrevivir sin ella.

Llevaba horas bebiendo solo a obscuras en su casa, esperando que ella de pronto se presentara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que nunca más se iban a separar. Estaba solo fantaseando, lleno de tristeza y alcohol. Finalmente su estado de semi conciencia ganó poder sobre él marcando los números necesarios para contactarla. Ella no respondió.

Solo pudo suspirar con fuerza, ahogando su dolor mientras susurraba sobre el auricular en el que solo se escuchaba la frialdad del tono ocupado.

"Misty, te necesito"

**Camino a Encontrarte. – Los Claxons**

Viajes, viajes, viajes, caminos, ciudades, gente nueva, experiencias y más viajes.

Esa había sido su vida por muchos años, vida que comenzaba a cansarle, sobre todo desde que sentía como si algo muy importante le faltase.

Pero ya no más, estaba decidido. Sabía a que lugar quería dirigirse y del cual no pensaba salir, el lugar que llamaría hogar de ahora en más: Ciudad Celeste.

Los nervios hechos bola, mil pulsaciones por segundo y seguro que el meowth le comió la lengua de solo pensar como sería recibido por ella. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Sería lo suficientemente atractivo para ella?

"_Bienvenido a Ciudad Celeste"_ leyó en un letrero haciéndolo apresurar el paso.

Pronto lo descubriría.

**Undisclosed Dessires – Muse **

Llevaba prácticamente semanas de esa manera, encerrado en su cuarto, sin querer hablar con nadie. Había desaparecido por más de un año regresando como un hombre totalmente diferente, el problema es que nadie sabía la razón.

Misty se había quedado al pie de la puerta esperando que él saliera, diera la cara, hablara… Nada.

Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando finalmente Ash salió de su encierro, con solo verlo sabía que algo muy malo le había ocurrido, algo que lo perturbaba más allá de haber perdido un torneo o no haber atrapado suficientes pokemón.

No se esperó a que Ash abriera la boca, solo se arrojó con fuerza hacia él, rodeándolo del cuello con sus delgados brazos para darle un apasionado beso que, no tardó en ser contestado por el entrenador.

- Cualquier cosa que te esté afectando – Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro sobre sus labios – yo lo curaré, amor mío. -

Ash solo respondió con un ávido beso.

**Adiós – Gustavo Cerati. **

La ligera lluvia pronto se convirtió en tormenta quedando manifiesta ruidosa sobre el toldo de aquel auto rojo.

- Supongo que, tengo que irme ahora – Dijo con voz queda la chica que intentaba fijar la mirada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el chico frente al volante.

- Podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia, es decir, tu casa está a solo unos pasos, pero la lluvia…

- No Ash, solo hará todo más doloroso, esperar un segundo más, solo… no es posible.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Comentó con tristeza

- Entonces, adiós Ash, suerte con todo – Abrió la puerta para terminar con esa despedida.

- Escucha… si de algo sirve… fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Apresuró las palabras antes de que la pelirroja terminara de un portazo y de forma definitiva su noviazgo.

**Homecoming – The Teenagers**

- Debieran de ver lo fácil que fue convencerla y eso que quería esperar hasta el matrimonio, solo hicieron falta unas cuantas palabras bonitas para que… cediera. ¡Vaya premio que me llevé! ¿La han visto? Tiene esas piernas que matan, definitivamente me dejaron agotado y eso con una sola noche. Si ya lo decía yo, que ese carácter solo demostraba lo fiera que puede ser, pero no importa que yo la pude domar a la perfección. ¡Y hace de todo! Es imparable y…

Un certero puñetazo en la quijada del sujeto lo obligó a callar, tuvo que esperar unos segundo antes de poder enfocar la mirada en su agresor que no resultó ser otro que su eterno rival.

**- ¡Sigue diciendo mentiras sobre Misty y juro que te mato, Oak!** Esto fue solo una advertencia.

**Becouse – The Beatles. **

- ¿Ves eso? Es como si las estrellas vinieran directamente a mi ¿lo ves?

- Seguro Mist, lo que tu digas.

- Y el césped es tan… suave ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Si es como si tuviera… fibras por todos lados.

- Supongo que si…

- Ey, Ash – Se giró en su costado para observarlo, él apenas si volteó su cabeza en dirección de ella – Te amo.

- Está… Bien.

Le hubiera respondido lo mismo de no ser que Misty seguro no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente, se lo diría después cuando el efecto de las drogas estuvieran fuera del sistema de su amiga.

**A Placer – Celso Piña & Café Tacvba**

- Las cosas suelen ser así, la vida siempre da muchas vueltas y las cosas siempre pueden dar un vuelco, un cambio total. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día volvamos a estar juntos y… ¡Ey es Brock! ¡Hola Brock! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Tus hermanas me enviaron. Comenzaron a preocuparse por ti, Misty.

- Pero si yo estoy bien, solo estoy aquí conversando.

- Vamos - sin esperar una respuesta de la chica prácticamente la cargó sacándola a la fuerza del bar donde llevaba ya varias horas – Es hora de ir a casa.

- ¿Ey Brock?

- Dime – Le susurró, mientras la acomodaba de mejor manera entre sus brazos.

- ¿Has sabido de él? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Fue todo lo que contestó el criador con pena.

- Yo solo quiero saber si es feliz, Brock. Eso es lo único que me importa. ¿Es feliz con Dawn?

- … Lo es.

**You Picked Me – A Fine Frenzy **

La fiesta que se suscitaba en casa de los Ketchum por motivo de los 18 años del entrenador más famoso de Paleta era verdaderamente grande. Gente de todas partes del mundo, amigos reunidos para celebrar tan importante ocasión.

Misty miraba desde lejos como el joven era rodeado de varias chicas, todas emocionadas por volver a encontrarse con él. Dawn le informó del nombre de una de ellas, Angie. Sin duda reconocía a otra de sus aventuras por Jotho, Bianca y hasta Casey lo rondaba.

Ni siquiera se apresuró a acercarse, más bien solo se quedó a una distancia considerable, esperando que Ash notara su presencia. En cuanto lo hizo, una enorme sonrisa se posó en el rostro del moreno, se disculpó con todas sus amigas y se dirigió hasta la pelirroja, depositando un beso tierno en los rosados labios de su novia.

Por eso no había necesidad de espantar a la competencia, fácilmente porque, no había una. Ella lo había conquistado por completo.

**Back in Your Head – Tegan and Sara**

Esperaba despierta sin importar que pasaran las tres de la mañana. Suspiraba de vez en cuando mirando al reloj, después a las paginas de la revista que ojeaba sin realmente prestarle atención al contenido. Esperó quince minutos más hasta que escuchó el deslizar de unas llaves y la puerta al ser abierta. Su ansiedad creció.

Él apareció en el dormitorio, claramente sorprendido de verla aún despierta, pero no le dirigió una palabra y simplemente comenzó a desvestirse, preparándose para dormir.

- No pensé que fueras a tardar tanto, por eso te esperé, pensé que podríamos…

- Sea lo que sea puede esperar para mañana, estoy cansado, Si no te importa solo quiero dormir.

- Oh, esta bien.

Terminó de desprenderse de sus ropas y sin más apagó la luz metiéndose de lleno a la cama. Misty solo se acomodó junto a él sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

¿Cuándo es que su matrimonio se había ido por el caño? ¿Acaso Ash ya no la amaba?

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno en si, este reto esta completado en su totalidad, pero la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo, así que lo dejo a su consideración si creen q deba hacer otros diez, solo háganmelo saber, al cabo que solo tengo 5703 canciones en mi ipod :P si creen que así esta bien, pues también díganme y le pongo "complete" y listo n_n _

_Bueno, una vez hecho esto, regreso a mis proyectos regulares. n_n pronto tendré un capitulo mas de música y amor. _


	2. Parte II

_Ok, si me animé hacer esto por segunda ocasión jajjaja y creo que podría hacerlo otras 3, 5 o 10 veces es muy divertido y tengo tantísima música que es muy posible, pero creo que estos diez drabbles serán suficientes en este fic, así que, espero los disfruten al leerlos como yo disfruté escribirlos para ustedes n_n _

_**Mariposas – Zahara.**_

- Un té helado por favor. – Pagó su orden en seguida con unos cuantos billetes y se sentó en una de las mesillas del pequeño negocio.

Isla Mahora era un lugar hermoso, lleno de colores, de lugares turísticos prediciendo grandes aventuras en cada rincón. Lo que más le sorprendía era encontrarse tan lejos de su casa de nuevo, después de años encerrada en su gimnasio.

Por un buen rato se quedó observando a la gente pasar en las tareas diarias de su vidas ordinarias hasta que se percató de un extraño polvillo en el aire. Mahora estaba en la ruta de migración del pokemón que venía desde muy lejos, desde Kanto, al igual que ella.

El aleteo de alas y el característico sonido que emitía el pokemón, le hizo voltear al cielo para ver a la colonia de butterfrees decorar los cielos de la ciudad con sus alas blancas que dejaban una estela plateada a su paso.

Enseguida relacionó aquellas mariposas con cierto chico que ya tenía años sin ver, a veces preguntándose si volvería a vivir alguna aventura a su lado igual que aquellas de antaño.

- Tal vez… pudiera volver a suceder.

Y con ese pensamiento revoloteándole como lo hacían los butterfrees entre las nubes, dejó el vaso de papel sobre la mesilla y continuó su viaje.

_**Bankrupt! – Phoenix.**_

La música a todo volumen, el gentío reunido por decenas en toda su mansión. Mujeres con vestidos de diseñador, modelos de portadas de revista, alcohol como para un batallón.

- ¡Ash, hombre! ¡Increíble fiesta! – uno de los tantos invitados se acercó al anfitrión de tan alocada velada que se había extendido por horas hasta la madrugada. El mencionado ni se molestó al no recordar el nombre del joven que ahora lo abrazaba como si fueran hermanos – Seguro te metes en algunos problemas por esto

- ¡Que va! – Arrebató la bebida de su momentáneo mejor amigo y la bebió de golpe – ¡Para eso soy el maldito campeón pokemón!

Se escuchó un vitoreo general para celebrar las recientes palabras del conocido, exitoso y pudiente dueño de la casa, continuando así con la fiesta.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente, de que después de recorrer el camino de la victoria y de llegar a la cima alcanzando así todos sus sueños desde que era un inexperto entrenador de diez años.

Si tenía todo lo que deseó ¿Entonces como es qué se sentía tan solo?

Cierto, le faltaba ella, su querida amiga, su gran amor… su Misty.

Bebió más y se volvió a perder entre la gente para intentar llenar ese vacío con banalidades, aunque fuera solo por ese jueves y el viernes ya se sintiera solo de nuevo.

_**Mr. Brightside – The Killers **_

Corría entre la gente, se escondía detrás de un puesto de revistas, corría de nuevo…

Estaba siendo paranoico… Arceus quiera que solo estaba siendo paranoico, pensando que en verdad Misty y _ese_ como se llamara no tenían _nada _que ver.

"_Son solo amigos, buenos amigos… Ella no te traicionaría, te ama… Eres un celoso sobreprotector que solo ve demonios donde no los hay…" _

Cada parte de su conciencia que le gritaba dejara esa estúpida tarea de espiar a su novia, se calló por completo cuando pudo ver la realidad que tanto se empeñó en encontrar.

Él la estaba besando, a su novia. De forma despreocupada, como si ella ya le perteneciera. Igual ya lo hacía.

Nunca lo esperó, no de ella, no en un millón de años. Pero en lugar de seguir actuando como un loco acosador, Ash solo se detuvo, dándose media vuelta dejando a los secretos amantes en paz.

Jamás volvería a cruzar palabra con su amada pelirroja.

_**Not too Late – Noah and the Whale **_

Vaya que era un arduo trabajo y que el sol pegara directo en la cara no ayudaba en nada, pero eso no quitaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Ash que, solo se limitó a limpiarse el sudor de la cara, volvió a hundir la brocha en la pintura blanca y continuó con su labor.

En poco tiempo estaría terminada.

- ¡Ash! – Escuchó el grito característico de un pésimo estado de animo en su novia. Sin más remedio bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con la bella chica cruzada de brazos dedicándole un muy mal gesto - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Quería haber esperado para tener esa conversación más adelante, una vez que tuviera algo que mostrar, ahora no es que tuviera mucha opción a aplazarlo.

- Bueno, - puso su mano detrás de su nuca, riendo un poco por los nervios – Es por la conversación del otro día. Tu decías que no había madurado lo suficiente y que si ésta relación llegaría a alguna parte, ¡y de verdad quiero que así sea! Quiero ser un buen hombre para ti, Mist, sé que nunca he sido el más inteligente del mundo en estás cosas, pero puedo cambiar, yo lo sé, solo quería una oportunidad para demostrártelo y…

- ¿Cómo es que me lo vas a demostrar pintando una…? – miró en dirección al lugar en el que Ash llevaba días empeñándose en arreglar, ignorándola a ella en el proceso. Sin duda era bastante pobre – Digámosle casa.

- Bueno pues… es lo que me alcanzó con todos mis ahorros.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que es lo correcto a hacer para madurar como pareja… o lo que sea que dijiste el otro día. Yo sé que no es mucho, pero estoy seguro que con un poco de trabajo este podrá ser un hermoso hogar para los dos. ¿No lo crees, Mist?

Sin un solo indicio de respuesta, Ash estaba a punto de rehacer la pregunta cuando un fuerte abrazo lo aprisionó, recibiendo después un tierno beso en el mentón.

- Si Ash, será perfecto.

_**Quisiera Saber – Los Daniels**_

No era como en los viejos tiempos, eso era más que obvio. Ash se había convertido en un hombre sofisticado y un tanto más serio. Suspiró dando vueltas a su copa de vino mientras continuaba con el escrutinio al entrenador.

Siempre deseó que creciera y que no se comportara como un crío. Ahora, cada vez que la miraba de forma tan indiferente, extrañaba que le sonriera de esa forma tan suya, con tanta inocencia, no como si ella fuera un adorno más en ese elegante salón.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos? ¿Todavía la estimaba? No se había visto en años y él ni le preguntó como había estado, parecía no importarle el tiempo que pasó sola, ocupándose de los deberes de su gimnasio.

Esperaba poder leer su mente y descubrirlo porque preguntarle había resultado de por más infructuoso.

Otro suspiro, otro trago a su copa, otra noche de falsa cortesía en un evento de la liga donde él, su mejor amigo, la trataba como una extraña.

_**Oh oh – Pedropiedra **_

- ¡Demonios! Yo sé que lo vi… alguna vez… ¿Era en ésta caja? O en el joyero… ¡Rayos donde está! Es la única forma de que ¡Auch! ¿Quién deja una caja en medio de la nada?

Ya había puesto de cabeza toda su casa, sin encontrar lo que venía buscando desde días atrás. Y es que no encontraba una mejor forma de ejecutar su plan, de asegurarse de una vez por todas su felicidad.

- ¡No puede ser! No creo que se haya perdido simplemente…. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Lo encontraste?

- Si – Delia se acercó a su hijo entregándole una caja de terciopelo en las manos – No tenías que desordenar todo, si me hubieras preguntado primero te evitabas todo esto.

- Lo siento mamá.

- No te preocupes, - le habló con ternura a su hijo que abrió la caja emocionado, para apreciar su contenido – Solo asegúrate de obtener el _Si _de Misty.

_**Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before – The Smiths**_

- Te amo,

- Ash…

- Es la verdad, yo te amo más que a mi vida más que a mis pokemón, mas que…

- ¡Basta!

- Pero yo solo estoy… tratando de hacerte entender… ¡Te amo, te amo mi sirena!

- Basta Ash, estás haciendo el ridículo

- Ey si quieres que me calle solo dime, dime Misty y yo haré lo que sea por ti…

- No quiero que te calles ¡Quiero que te largues!

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Estás bromeando? Vienes a mi casa a decir tonterías, a las tres de la mañana ¡Rompiendo una de mis puertas de cristal arrojando piedras! Por Dios, Ash. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- ¡Que te amo! Qué todavía podemos rescatar lo nuestro – Se acercó para besarla, pero su rostro rápido fue apartado con la palma de la femenina mano.

- Apestas a alcohol.

- Si, estuve bebiendo, pero…

- ¡Es el colmo contigo! – Sin darle oportunidad a esquivarlo, de un movimiento certero golpeó la mejilla del entrenador – Vete ahora, o llamo a la policía.

_**If I equals U – Ramona Falls. **_

- ¡Mira! Encontré la pieza de azul que va en esa esquina…

- ¡No mamá! Deja, yo lo armo solo.

- Está bien, está bien… que carácter.

Una risa la hizo voltear a su sonriente esposo que no dejaba de carcajearse.

- ¿Será que se parece a la madre? - Dijo el hombre, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de su amada mujer.

_**oOoO **_

- ¡Corre papá! – Gritó el niño mientras brincaba divertido entre los charcos de agua. Sus pequeñas botas de hule azul y su impermeable amarillo añadían color a ese perfecto día lluvioso.

- ¡Brandon, espera, no podemos estar tanto afuera, o mamá nos regañará!

- ¡Pero es muy divertido!

- Si lo es. – Que más daba soportar el sermón de su esposa, sin pensarlo mucho corrió hasta su hijo empapándolo al pasar y provocando una melodiosa risa infantil – ¡El último en llegar a los columpios es un skuntank!

- ¡Espera papá! – gritó con falsa molestia siguiéndolo contento.

_**oOoO**_

- Buenas noches pequeño.

- Buenas noches papá.

- No crezcas tan rápido – dijo por un loco impulso que le nació del corazón mientras le revolvía su rojizo cabello

- No lo hago, - respondió apartando la mano de su padre, listo para dormir.

- Te amo hijo.

Salió con cuidado de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta y dejarlo dormir.

- Es un diablillo ¿no? – el tono era alegre, lleno de todo el orgullo que él mismo sentía por su hijo. El sonrió y en seguida resguardó a la mujer en sus brazos.

- Es hijo mío y tuyo, Mist, ¿qué esperabas?

_**Sabes que vendrás – Los Románticos de Zacatecas. **_

_- ¡Puedes irte al demonio, Gary! _

Lo escuchó desde el otro lado de la plaza. El grito de su amiga que, como siempre, peleaba con su amado novio. ¿Y que iba a pasar? Lo mismo que pasaba siempre que discutían de tan fea manera.

Ella llegaría buscando consuelo en él y después… Después le daría una falsa esperanza de que por fin sería él, él y no su rival quien llenara de _esa_ manera todas sus noches.

Pero no, siempre volvía con Gary, hasta la próxima vez que pelearan y volviera a buscarlo, besándolo de nuevo, llenando su cuerpo de caricias sin que él se negara a participar.

- Ash… - Esa suave y dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué pasa Misty?

- ¿Puedes hacerme compañía? – Pidió casi en una suplica. Realmente no le estaba dejando otra opción cuando lo miraba de forma tan insinuante.

- Seguro.

_**This is the Life – Two Door Cinema Club **_

Estaba tan emocionada que sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de decidir qué de su guardarropa se iría con ella esta vez. Quería partir ya, quería dejar todo lo que la mantuvo en el mismo sitio por cinco años.

Sin tener cuidado de acomodar nada correctamente, solo apresurada en poder marcharse y empezar con una nueva aventura. Si, la palabra le rondaba la cabeza mientras que la adrenalina la tenía al borde de la euforia.

Esa era la vida que ella quería, esa en el viaje, sin tener una idea de qué pasará cada día, de dormir noches bajo las estrellas. Si, esa vida que pensó no volvería a tener.

- ¿Lista? Tenemos que partir ahora.

- Si Ash, - sonrió perdiéndose un instante en el café de su mirada – Podemos irnos ya.

* * *

_Y eso es todo! Nos vemos en mas fics, igual y si me llega a dar tiempo desarrollaré mas a fondo un par de estas historias, pero no les prometo nada. Hasta la próxima! _

_**Susana.** En esta segunda parte no hubo tanta tragedia jaja _

_**Aquatic.** Continué con los pendientes jaja _

_**Escorpion.** Aquí están 10 más y espero ver pronto tu reto ;) _

_**Nalia.** Yo también pensaba en hacer una preselección, yo creo que por eso me tardé en hacerlo, porq escoger entre miles de canciones me daba flojera XD finalmente lo hice así, con todas y me alegra porque en una preselección no hubiera escogido muchas de las q me salieron y que me dejó feliz con el resultado ;) así que anímate n_n _

_**Mistyket.** Largo tu review XD _

_**Kari McCartney.** Creo que te gustó el drabble jaja ahora no me salió ninguna de los beatles, pero espero que te gusten también _

_**bladimir505.** Si, a veces a mi también me sorprende que se me ocurran tantas cosas :P Gracias por leer. _

_**Red'n'Yellow.** A ver que te parecieron estos y si no conoces las canciones igual escúchalas ;) yo soy amante de la música :P _


End file.
